Problem: Simplify the expression. $(3x-1)(x+6)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${3x-1}$ onto the ${x}$ and ${6}$ $ = {x}({3x-1}) + {6}({3x-1})$ Then distribute the ${x}.$ $ = ({x} \times {3x}) + ({x} \times {-1}) + {6}({3x-1})$ $ = 3x^{2} - x + {6}({3x-1})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 3x^{2} - x + ({6} \times {3x}) + ({6} \times {-1})$ $ = 3x^{2} - x + 18x - 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3x^{2} + 17x - 6$